


No Rules

by devilishangel



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: Hope is fourteen when she first hears the name Katherine Pierce. It's during a history class and Hope hates the sympathetic look Alaric gives her. After all, it must be hard for him to describe how Klaus Mikaelson ruined somebody's life when his daughter is sitting right there.





	No Rules

Hope is fourteen when she first hears the name Katherine Pierce.

It's during a history class and Hope hates the sympathetic look Alaric gives her. After all, it must be hard for him to describe how Klaus Mikaelson ruined somebody's life when his daughter is sitting right there.

There is a photo of Katherine from 1864 in her book. And for a split second Hope understand why her uncle Elijah was so captivated by the doppelganger.

Everyone in Hope's class seems to have an opinion about Katherine. Some feel pity and call Klaus a monster for stealing Katherine's innocence while the others call Katherine evil but still find a way to blame Hope's father for turning her that way.

It hurts and it's a proof of Hope's self-control when she ignores them instead of snapping somebody's neck. She sets a book on fire but it's an improvement from the time she read a book about her father (Klaus Mikaelson - The great evil) and destroyed the whole classroom.

She spends the whole night researching the doppelganger lore. She doesn't find much but Hope is still fascinated by all of it.

Hope can't quite describe what she feels when she thinks of her family's history with the Petrova bloodline. A part of her feels sick when she thinks of the way her father murdered Katherine's family, when she remembers the scared look on Elena Gilbert's face when Caroline introduced her best friend to Klaus' daughter.

She wonders how Katherine would react to Hope if she was still alive. Would she be disgusted and call her the devil's spawn (Damon did once, when he was talking to Alaric, in his defense he had no idea Hope was listening to their conversation).

Or would she be intrigued by the tribrid just like Hope is by her.

She takes the history book and traces Katherine's picture with her fingertips, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

She is seventeen when she gets to meet _the elusive (Katherine's words, not Hope's)_ Katherine Pierce.

There is a newest creature after the magical knife, this one uses magic to bring people's hidden desires - it gets one look at Hope's mind and brings Katherine back from the dead two days later.

Everyone freaks out and nobody is sure how it's possible so they use magic to lock Katherine in the basement. She knows she isn't supposed to but Hope visits her that night.

She introduces herself with a playful smile and a glint in her eyes, for one moment she is a mirror image of her father. If Katherine is surprised she hides it well, her smile just as playful as Hope's. In that moment Hope feels enchanted, the picture in her history book didn't do justice to the beauty standing in front of her.

Hope runs away because it's what's she's good at. She distances herself and spends the next week avoiding the basement.

Katherine spends the week plotting her escape, because that's what _she_ is good at.

The night Hope chooses to visit Katherine, the doppelganger is gone. There is still magic in the air from the spell used to free Katherine, it's so strong Hope can feel it suffocating her.

She notices the accusing look Lizzie gives her the next morning, like it was Hope's fault Katherine was gone.

The others hide it better but Hope is good at reading people, she knows they blame her. After all, the creature brought Katherine back because of Hope and they believe she's the one that helped her escape.

Hope finds a spell in one of Freya's grimoires and uses it to track Katherine down to a small city not too far from Mystic Falls.

She sneaks out of the school and uses magic to unlock someone's car. It's stupid and dangerous but but she drives to Richmond and finds Katherine on her own.

The drive is short but gives her enough time to make a plan. She thinks about killing the doppelganger - she could use a spell to get rid of Katherine and everything would go back to normal. Or as normal as it could be when there were dragons and gargoyles running around.

* * *

Somehow the night ends up with the two of them in the same bed, Katherine's arm around her as Hope lazily traces circles on the inside of the doppelganger's thighs.

They kiss and it's slow and gentle, everything Katerina wanted back when she was human. But she's Katherine now and it's too similar to the way Klaus kissed her back when she was human. So she takes control and the kiss turns harsh, the cruel part of her wants to destroy Hope because she is so innocent and it's getting hard to remember she should probably hate her (she is after all Klaus' daughter).

Next morning when Hope wakes up she is all alone, the dried blood on her neck the only thing that assures her last night wasn't a dream.

* * *

Hope is back at the Salvatore school when she gets a text from an unknown number ( _'Game on little Mikaelson -K'_ ).

She smirks and her eyes darken slightly. She will let Katherine thinks she's in charge for now and then she will catch her.

Because that's what they are both good at, running and playing games.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea why I wrote this and I know they are an unusual pairing but I got an idea and couldn't stop myself.  
> This is my first time writing for this show and I hope i'm not too ooc.  
> Also English isn't my first language so i'm sorry for all of the mistakes.  
> If you have any suggestions (how I could improve my writing or what other pairings I should write about) please comment! :)


End file.
